Courtney Crimsen
, the Netflix character|the book character)}} Courtney Crimsen is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Michele Selene Ang. Courtney Crimsen is a popular student at Liberty High School. She is very smart, manipulative, and is liked by her peers. Courtney is Hannah's fifth reason; spreading sexual rumors around school out to defend herself; after being photograph shamed about being gay because of Tyler. Biography Season One Tape 1, Side A Courtney approached Clay as she saw him coming out of school and embraced him in a tight hug asking him how he was and told him that they all need to be there for each other, she continued telling him that Hannah killing herself didn't make sense, to which Clay agreed. After a while, she hugged him again and left before he could even say good bye. Tape 2, Side B Courtney and Marcus were having a meeting with Mr. Porter. Mr Porter was talking to them regarding the posters that were torn down. He asked Courtney if she thought Clay may have torn down the posters in the school hallway. Courtney denied this. Mr. Porter continues inquiring if Courtney was friends with Hannah, she affirmed with a side note that she only had a couple of classes with her. Courtney stated that there were times Hannah seemed a little emotional. Courtney dressed up Katy Perry as a part of the costume contest. She tried to get Clay's attention and told him that she was worried about him, and asked why he didn't join the costume contest. The whole school had participated, with the exception of Clay. Then there was a flashback of Courtney, sitting down in the same spot in class, telling Hannah she was going to get in trouble. She told Hannah to watch and learn as she laid her head right side down and joins her hand to her head making an example of how Hannah should be sneakily getting some sleep. Courtney tells Hannah that with her schedule, powernap is an essential thing for her after Hannah asks "You sleep in class?". Hannah tells Courtney she couldn't sleep last night and Courtney asks Hannah, "Obsessing over the History exam?" to which Hannah denies, she then asks further questions, "About who you're gonna take to the Winter Formal?", to which Hannah is surprised people actually take people to the Winter Formal, they are then caught out by their teacher who asks for quiet study. Courtney then asks what else has her up at night. Hannah confesses that there could be a Peeping Tom at her house, outside her window. Jessica shushes them. Courtney talks a little quieter and carries on telling Hannah that nothing that interesting happens to her, Hannah tells Courtney that interesting isn't the first word that should come to mind, Hannah hinting that it's more creepy for her: "It's sort of awful". Courtney tells her she has to do something about it, Hannah asks for ideas, Courtney says she doesn't know but is willing to help. The teacher interrupts them again with a stern warning. Courtney writes something down on paper and shows it to Hannah, it reads "We set a TRAP!". Hannah quietly laughs, happily. We see Hannah and Courtney digging through some things. Courtney and Hannah lie to Courtney's Dad when he starts asking questions as he comes in. After her father leaves, Courtney continues rummaging and finds a flashlight telling Hannah it's for blinding bears, giving people time to run away. Courtney asks who Hannah thinks it it, Hannah says it could be a stranger she sees sometimes, walking with an umbrella on sunny days. Courtney shows Hannah how bright the light is, adding she may want to look away. We see Courtney come to Hannah's house, they sort out a plan, but things get a little out of hand as they drink alcohol and play a game of truth or dare, which ends up with Courtney and Hannah kissing, Hannah hears the clicking of someone taking a photograph and picks up the flashlight, first accidentally flashing it in Courtney's face and then to the window. Hannah realises it's Tyler and then Courtney becomes suddenly really scared that it's someone from the school and walks out of Hannah's room ashamed and scared that someone knows she's gay that she doesn't trust and is also from their school. Hannah tries talking to Courtney, who pretends everything's fine and tries to brush off most things, until Tyler texts the photograph to almost over half the school, causing Courtney to push Hannah away and tell her to sternly stay away from her, causing Hannah to cry into her locker at their friendship being over because of Tyler. Tape 3, Side A Hannah tried to reach out to Courtney, even though Courtney was trying to keep her sidtance. Eventually, she'd had enough of it approached her at her lunch table carrying her tray, uninvited, in hopes of being friends again. When Courtney's friends arrived, Courtney decided to invite Hannah to go to the school dance with her and her friends, to which Hannah agreed. Courtney was confronted by Montgomery concerning the photo of two "unidentified" girls kissing. Realizing that her reputation was on the line, she spread sexual rumors about Hannah, deepening Hannah's sense of loneliness and depression, thus becoming the fifth reason of why Hannah commited suicide. Clay, angered by Courtney's actions, makes Courtney drive to the cemetery to see Hannah's grave. He yells at her for being too cowardly to admit she was gay, and for throwing Hannah under the bus. Courtney insists that her circumstances were hard for her to deal with and that she never meant to hurt Hannah that bad. Courtney then returns to her car and drives away. Throughout the rest of the season, Courtney selfishly attempts to silence Hannah and stop the tapes from being heard, in fear that it would damage her reputation and make her seem guilty for Hannah's suicide. Many of the other people responsible for Hannah's suicide are disgusted by how vulgar Courtney reacts to Jessica and Hannah's rapes, claiming that they are only alleged. Courtney continually cowers and denies what Hannah says throughout the season. Courtney's Mistake (Reason #5) Courtney is Hannah's reason number 5 of why she committed suicide. At the Winter Formal, Hannah and Courtney are talking to each other again, even dancing with each other, but as the school rumors about an anonymous student being gay, get on top of Courtney she defends herself, when Montgomery figures it out and confronts Courtney about being gay, throwing Hannah under the bus and lies to Montgomery, when Montgomery confronts Hannah, he tells her what Courtney just said to him: "Courtney says you asked her for a three-way, and I don't blame you she's hot.. She confirmed that not only did Justin finger you but that you went down on him.", which makes Hannah hate Courtney and feel more lonely and depressed than she already is as the school rumors spread and Courtney does nothing. Also tells the whole school the secrets of the Jedi and how to use the force creating havoc on the school. Personality On the exterior, Courtney is sweet, mindful, caring and friendly. She organizes many events in school, claiming to do it for her fellow students. She does help people, sometimes when it benefits her, other times out of the actual goodness of her heart. She also has a tendencies to get possessed by Satan frightening her classmates. But on the inside, she's selfish, manipulative, cowardly, uncaring and unconcerned about others well-being. The thing she cares about most is her reputation. She does most things in school to expand her influence and strengthen her farce of being good and caring. Under pressure, she'll always think of herself first. She's not only so selfish, she sacrifices a friend to save her name, she covers up Bryce's rapes to have the tapes silenced because she is too afraid to admit being gay. She also doesn't shun Bryce for his crimes, because of his status on the campus and his unawareness of the tapes, unlike Tyler who she self-righteously shames for being a stalker. She refuses to admit that the tapes are true, calling the dead girl an "unstable, jealous liar." She refuses to accept being responsible for her part in Hannah's suicide. When Tyler suggests turning in Bryce as a scapegoat for the school, she was the first to back it up, wanting to get out of the situation. Ultimately, Courtney is a coward who will always put herself ahead of others, though she isn't totally ignorant to other people's pain. She cried tears of guilt when Clay brought her to Hannah's grave, but her selfishness prevailed, thus she continues to oppose the truth for her own sake. Physical Appearance To be added Relationships She is secretly a lesbian and fanced Hannah and had quite a good relationship with her (friends) before the winter ball. Having 2 gay dads stops her from telling people that she is a leasbian in fear that they will say that it is because she has gay dads. Because if this she doesn't have any sort of relationship with a boy. She tried to seduce Zak. Because she is friendly she gets along with everyone and is popular. She has a few girls that follow her about like lost puppies. Her best friend Clay got her pregnant near the end of the season and caused a huge problem as she is gay. Her relationship with Hannah was short and when she stayed at Hannah's house they got drunk and started kissing which let a photo get out cause if her to get a take with her following actions. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes To be added Trivia To be added References To be addedCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters